Otto's Hair, and How Hanschen Wants It
by Slow Walker
Summary: ONESHOT This is a semi-companion piece to "Meetings in Vineyards", and it's about the time that Hanschen tried to emulate Otto's famous sausage curls, and how it totally fails. Read/Review now and you get light complimentary Hernst smut, free of charge!


So honestly, I have no idea what the fuck happened to this. It started out exactly what you guys wanted, Hanschen's failed attempt to steal Otto's hair...and then it turned into Hernst smut. Sorry guys... ;)  


* * *

Hanschen scowled slightly and tried again to pay attention to Herr Sonnenstitch, but it was _really_ difficult with that boy sitting behind him. Well, a seat over from behind him, really, he was behind Melchior, but that wasn't the point! The point was that Hanschen couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't take that presumptuous boy and his stupid hair! At the front of the room, Herr Sonnenstitch was still reciting the Aneid, and everyone else seemed to be paying perfect attention. Hanschen tried, he really did try to pay attention, but even not being able to see it, Hanschen could visualize Otto's hair!

Really he felt nothing but jealousy for the other boy. Otto had five sisters and three brothers, so his parents never hovered over him like Hanschen's did. It was so hard to sneak off to do anything, to read, to spend time with his friends, to see Ernst. But the real problem with Otto was his hair. It wasn't that the other boy was very close to a relationship with Mariana Wheelan, or that Thea seemed to like him as much as she liked Melchior. It was his stupid hair. If Hanschen could have literally taken Otto's hair and put it on his own head, he would have. Finally the lesson ended and Herr Sonnenstitch released the boys for the day. Hanschen wiped his slate and put everything away as quickly as possible, so that he would have to spend as little time as possible in the vicinity of Otto's hair. He walked briskly down the dirt road that led through town, but before he could get very far he heard a voice calling his name. Hanschen smiled. He knew that voice.

"Yes, Ernst?"

"Why do you run from the classroom, Hanschen? Is something the matter?" Ernst puffed as he hurried to catch up to the taller blonde boy. Hanschen smiled and shook his head.

"No, everything is fine. Would you like to accompany me home? I feel I might need some help with that last lesson. I was… distracted." Ernst raised an eyebrow.

"Hanschen, you know you need to pay attention," Ernst reprimanded Hanschen as they walked. "You can't hope to pass mid-terms if you don't memorize your section of the Aneid. Come on, Hanschen. I know you know your part. Say it." Hanschen groaned and shook his head.

"Come on, Ernst. Let's go to the vineyard again. That was so much fun last time!" Hanschen pleaded.

"Hanschen, last time we were in the vineyard we fell asleep, and didn't get home until after ten!"

"Then come back to my house, but don't make me recite the Aneid!"

"Fine, but you better know it. It would be shameful for me if you failed your mid-terms." Hanschen grinned.

"You really think I might fail?" Hanschen asked, placing a hand over his heart. "Ernst, I'm wounded! You have bruised me!" Ernst rolled his eyes and nudged Hanschen with his shoulder.

"Stop whining. It doesn't suit you at all."

* * *

"Ernst?" Hanschen broke the silence as both boys lay on Ernst's bed, staring at the ceiling after an afternoon spent in each others company.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like my hair?" Hanschen asked.

"What?"

"Do you like my hair?" Hanschen repeated.

"Of course I like your hair, Hanschen. I love you hair. Do you like your hair?"

"I don't know. Do you like Moritz or Georg's hair more than mine? Or Otto's? Otto's hair is very nice, don't you think?"

"Hanschen, what is the matter? Why do you not like your hair? Everyone else admires your hair. It's thick and soft and lovely blonde. What's not to like?"

"Well, it just combs over. It doesn't stand up like Moritz or Georg's, and it doesn't curl like Otto's. It doesn't comb as neatly as yours. It's just… there." Ernst laughed.

"Don't be silly, Hanschen. I love your hair." Hanschen smiled and turned towards Ernst. Tracing his hand gently over the smaller boy's cheek, Hanschen leaned down and kissed him softly.

* * *

"Thea!" Hanschen was delighted to see the girl one sunny Saturday soon after Hanschen's conversation with Ernst about his hair. Thea turned and looked almost coldly at Hanschen.

"Mama told me not to talk to you," she said simply, but she didn't walk away.

"Come on, Thea! I need your help! I might need some of the other girls too, but-"

"What do you need help with?" she asked brusquely, crossing her arms over her chest. Hanschen could see that she was pleased that he singled her out, but she was still wary about whatever it was Hanschen wanted.

"Well, you know Otto, don't you? He lives across the street from Georg." Thea colored slightly and nodded.

"Yes, of course I know Otto. Our mothers are good friends. What about him?"

"Well, this is a bit strange to say, but his hair has always fascinated me," Hanschen confessed, twisting his hands and looking down, feeling only half as embarrassed as he looked. Thea almost laughed.

"So you want his hair? And you want me to help you?" she confirmed, giggling.

"Thea, I don't know why they keep girls separate from boys in school. You are easily as quick as the boys in my class." Thea blushed and smiled happily at the compliment.

"When would you like me to try and curl you hair?"

"Whenever would be best for you. And wherever would be best for you."

"Come on then, let's go back to my house." Thea led the way and talked to Hanschen about the different ideas she had, and why she thought nothing would work perfectly, but they could try. Hanschen smiled and nodded, trying not to be afraid of the girl he was about to entrust his beautiful golden hair to. They walked into Thea's house boldly, not worrying about Thea's parents. She told Hanschen that they were at the market, and wouldn't be back until later that night. She marched him up the stairs into her room and sat him down in front of a large mirror.

"Relax, Hanschen. You'll be fine." He gulped and nodded. Thea reached into a drawer and began pulling out all sorts of instruments of torture. Combs and brushes with pointy teeth, smooth metal cylinders of varying sizes that Hanschen couldn't help seeing in a totally different light, thin metal strips that were about the diameter of the metal barrels. Thea placed the metal barrels on a special plate with spikes sticking up, and each barrel slid on snugly. She walked across the room and slid the plate into the fire to heat the metal. Returning to Hanschen, she brushed his hair back, combing it and tugging it until it parted evenly down the middle. Hanschen looked at himself in the mirror and decided he already looked very odd. Thea returned then with the hot metal cylinders and placed them on the floor beside the chair Hanschen was sitting on. Sectioning off part of the top of his hair, she held that up and quickly picked up a metal rod and wrapped his hair around it. Taking one of the thin, curving metal strips, she pinned the metal rod to his head. It pinched, but that was the only complaint until Hanschen shifted and the barrel touched his scalp.

"My God Thea! How the hell did you pick that up? It's going to burn through my skin!" Thea just laughed and put one on the other side of his part.

"Practice, Hanschen. And besides, I'm a girl. We can ignore pain for beauty. You can really only have one or the other." Hanschen nodded and then winced when the metal touched his head again. Thea picked up a jar from the counter in front of the mirror and spread some of the clear jelly from it on top of the metal and Hanschen's hair.

"What is that?"

"Gel, to keep your hair curled up. Otherwise when I take the curler out your hair will just fall down and curl out and look generally unattractive. Hanschen smiled arrogantly.

"I could never be unattractive!" he proclaimed. Thea raised an eyebrow at him.

"If your hair is curled the wrong way, anyone is unattractive. Even Bobby Maler." Hanschen gasped.

"Bobby Maler could never be unattractive!" he cried, placing a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Thea!" Thea giggled and tugged hard on his hair. Hanschen yelped in response, feeling his lack of masculinity acutely. Deciding his hair had been fried enough, Thea carefully loosened the pins around one of the metal barrels and slid it out, trying not to disturb the curl. Hanschen looked expectantly in the mirror to see a half falling down curl on top of his head. Hanschen's mouth dropped open in surprise and horror when he saw the mass of stiff, slightly singed hair on top of his head.

"Thea?" Hanschen asked, anger seeping into his voice. She snapped her mouth shut and pulled the other metal barrel out, revealing another falling, crumbling, singed, stiff, gelled curl. The rest of Hanschen's gorgeous blonde hair laid down on his head, looking rather awkward.

"Um, I think that didn't work," Thea commented softly, setting the now cool metal barrels down on the table. Hanschen raised an eyebrow.

"You don't say."

"It will all work out if you just wash it!" Thea promised swiftly, trying to spare herself Hanschen Rillow's wrath.

"I really hope it does. Really, really hope it just washes out." Hanschen looked out the window, trying to judge how many people would be outside at that time.

"It's getting darker," Thea chimed in, smiling slightly. Hanschen rolled his eyes at her and she shrunk back slightly.

"Thanks for helping today, Thea. Even if it didn't work." Thea smiled and nodded.

"Anytime, Hanschen."

"I really don't think I will be trying this again any time soon." Thea giggled.

"Just run to the river, it should wash right out! Have fun!" Hanschen scowled at her and dashed out of her house.

* * *

"Hanschen?" a voice called out. Hanschen groaned and ducked underneath the water again. His clothes were in a pile by the old knotted tree that overlooked the river. Whoever was looking for him would see them and come to investigate. "Hanschen are you hiding from me?" the voice called again. Hanschen resurfaced once he placed the voice.

"Hello, Ernst. Would you care to join me?" he asked conversationally, as if he was asking Ernst to take supper with him.

"Erm, no, I'm fine…that is I-Hanschen!" Ernst stuttered.

"Come on, Ernst!"

"Hanschen we can't sneak back into my house again," Ernst warned, already unbuttoning his jacket. Hanschen smiled as Ernst undressed, folding his clothes neatly and placing them beside Hanschen's hastily torn off articles of clothing.

"I'll keep better track of the time this time," Hanschen promised, thinking back to the night when he had fallen asleep in the vineyard and they had snuck back into Ernst's house.

"You had better," Ernst warned, slipping into the water now that he was completely nude. Immediately Hanschen waded closer and claimed Ernst's lips in a deep kiss. Ernst's hands tangled in Hanschen's wet hair, tugging on it to make Hanschen stop. "What brought this about?" he breathed, running his fingers lightly over Hanschen's shoulder.

"Well, when I see you naked and wet and so fucking close to me, I just have to take advantage," Hanschen explained, punctuating the curse with a thrust of his hips, feeling Ernst growing hard.

"Hanschen!" Ernst cried softly, half a protest at his foul language, half a desperate cry for him to touch Ernst more. Hanschen moved his lips to Ernst's jaw, then his neck and his shoulder, sucking a mark onto his collarbone. Neither of them dared leave a mark anywhere visible, for fear of what their parents and teacher and everyone in town would say. No matter how much Hanschen wanted to shout to the world that Ernst was his, that he loved Ernst Robel, he couldn't, because it was wrong and filthy and went against God's will. So they left no visible marks of their encounters that couldn't be covered by clothing. Beneath his clothing, Ernst had several marks that would have been very difficult to explain. Long red scratches down his back and bites and bruises on his chest and collarbone. Several on his upper thighs, too. Hanschen seemed to have a desire to mark Ernst even though only the two of them would ever see the marks.

"Ernst!" Hanschen moaned when Ernst's hand caught his cock. Ernst smiled, his eyes half closed with lust. Hanschen, not one to be outdone, bit his lip and grabbed Ernst's cock. Ernst exhaled shakily, betraying his surprise. They both started moving their hands, relishing the feel of cool water flowing around heated flesh. Soon they climaxed and relaxed together in the water, letting the flow of the stream wash away evidence of their encounter. Hanschen lifted his head when he heard the bells toll.

"The bells say it's eight now, Ernst," Hanschen commented softly. "We should probably go." Ernst nodded and stole a quick kiss.

"I love you, Hanschen," Ernst whispered as he pulled away to leave the river. Hanschen bit his lip guiltily. He had never been able to say that back to Ernst. The closest he had come was "and I you," but he really did love Ernst.

"I love you too, Ernst," Hanschen responded, his voice cracking slightly. Ernst whipped around, the water keeping him from falling over.

"Really?"

"I really, honestly, truly love you, Ernst," Hanschen repeated, confidence invading his voice. Ernst smiled hugely, wrapping his arms around Hanschen's neck.

"I love you Hanschen, as I have never loved anyone," Ernst whispered, repeating the first time he had confessed his love to the taller blonde boy. Hanschen smiled at the repetition.

"And so you should."

"And by the way, Hanschen. I love your hair."

* * *

Reviews? I love reviews. They make me feel good about myself. Besides, you guys specifically asked for this story after reading the first Spring Awakening fic I posted...


End file.
